Emeralds
by wincesting
Summary: How can you sleep at night knowing that your enemy has a crush on you? The easy solution: with him. - White x N, Mature Content Warning.
1. Breaking Turbulent

Emeralds I

Sunlight filtered through the slitted shades on the windows, signifying the morning had finally come. People bustled outside in the streets and cars zipped by, honking and beeping and doing other noisy things that had awoken her from slumber. She shuffled slightly, pulling the covers up so that they completely covered her head, and groaned. Her head was throbbing. She breathed heavily under the suffocating darkness of the covers, and thought about what had happened last night. In fact, as she tried to remember, she became increasingly worried seeing as she couldn't remember a single thing that had happened. She decided to forget about it. It was probably only the migraine blocking her memory anyways. She sighed, deciding that it was time to get out of bed, and pushed the covers off her. She kept her eyes closed however, since her eyes had adjusted to the darkness under the covers. She raised a hand to her head, checking to make sure she didn't have a fever, which of course, she did. That was when she began to panic.

She continued cursing repeatedly inside her mind, wondering if she'd done the unthinkable—or more importantly, the illegal. The word continued to evade her as she switched gears to panic mode, though after what seemed like hours, she finally came up with the word that she wanted. Hangover. That's what it was, a hangover. If she was at least 20, she'd be fine with it, but the fact that she had only turned 19 last month had her in complete hysteria. Since she was probably in a nearly vegetative state after all the bottles she'd downed last night, she wondered what in the name of Arceus she did in addition to the illegal drinking. Her answer came to her almost immediately after she'd begun to remember how the night had started off.

"Good morning," came a cracked and dreary voice from next to her. Whoever it was sounded like they'd been screaming all night. It all suddenly clicked into place for her, and she slowly rotated to the other side to face whoever it was. Terrified, she stared into a stranger's beautiful emerald eyes, and screamed.


	2. Mister Emerald

Emeralds II

He chuckled slightly as she ripped the covers off the bed and toppled to the floor in a heap of sheets and hair, still screaming. She continued to scream as she backed into corner, reaching into a small drawer next to her and withdrawing a small spray can.

"Stay where you are!" She frantically covered her mostly naked body with the sheets and held the pepper spray out in front of her, pressing lightly on the spray button as a warning. He closed his eyes and flailed his arms and legs around, falling off the other side of the bed with a large thud. Arm shaking, she lowered the can of pepper spray and peered under the bed to see if he was okay. She saw him on the other side, lying on his back with his legs still on the bed, due to his height.

"I will give you one chance to explain who in the hell you a—," she stopped her sentence short as she recognized the wild green hair. The green eyes and hair could only mean one person. N.

"Oh Arceus," she whined, dropping the spray and tucking her face into her knees, arms dropped limply at her sides. N could see the obvious despair in her face, and made his way over to her, crawling across the carpet and tucking his knees into his chest next to her. He placed an arm around her body, and sideways hugged her figure to his own, resting his chin against the top of her head.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled shamefully. She was such a wreck. What would her mom say? What would Bianca say? And most importantly, what would Cheren say? She'd been in love with Cheren since she was little, and when she was 15, he made her promise that one day they'd get married. They had their first kiss on her 16th birthday, and she promised she'd always be his. Cheren was upset that they weren't going to travel together, but he said that he trusted her to be faithful, and left with a single kiss.

"Screw my life," she mumbled into her knees as N pat her back gently. N lowered his head so that he could hear her.

"What was that?" he said, looking moderately concerned.

"I said, screw my life." N sighed, standing up and sitting down on the bed. He looked around the room, and slowly stepped over to the foot of the bed, picking up her clothes, and crouching down in front of her.

"White..." He delicately set them on the floor beside her, and noticed her cheeks were slightly red.

"Leave the room," she demanded. He smiled gently at her.

"I'm in my underwear." She checked, and indeed, he was. She turned an even deeper shade of red, and buried her face into her clothes. "I'll head into the bathroom." He said apologetically, and quickly walked across the red carpeted floor, shutting the door behind him. She sulked for about a minute, and then stood up wearily, her legs shaky and sore. She wondered exactly how far they'd gone. She pulled on her blue shorts, the white pockets hanging out, and pulled her shirt over her head. Quite frankly, not fast enough, seeing as N walked out to see her perfectly toned— but not overly muscular—stomach, and her push-up black bra, lined with pink lace. N bit his lip, and twitched, blushing. She squealed, her shirt around her neck, and grabbed the clock, throwing it at him. It missed by about an inch, but it was enough to scare him. After about 20 minutes, he knocked from the inside of the Heatran Suite bathroom.

"Wh-White?" he called through the door. She responded by throwing the nearest lamp at the door, leaving quite the dent in the wood. He jumped back slightly.

"I-I'm just going to take a shower, okay?" He undressed down to his underwear. He put his ear to the door, waiting for a response, but getting none. He couldn't hear her moving around, either. He opened the door slowly, and peeked out. White was curled up in a ball on the left of the bed. Tears came down her face and she lightly pounded her fist against the wall. He was at her side in an instant.

"Hey now, it's all right," he hushed her, cradling her body in his arms, pushing her face into the hollow of his neck.

She cried for several minutes straight, N's quiet cooing and reassuring warmth slowly soothing her into simple sniffling. She sighed, reaching her arms out and around his neck. He gently picked her up, and set her down on top of the bed. She lay sideways, legs slightly outstretched, and arms gently tucked into her chest, and stared up pitifully into N's eyes. He lay down next to her to face her, and tried to imitate the same position, but he was just too large. His feet dangled off the edge of the bed.

"N," she whimpered, nearly inaudible.

"Yes, White?" She sniffled, and swallowed hard.

"H-how far...," her voice trailed off, but N knew what she was saying. He didn't need the end of the sentence. He took a deep breath, and exhaled deeply.

"Well—" he began.


	3. Midnight

Emeralds III

I listened intently with closed eyes as N recounted everything that had happened yesterday, and attempted not to fall asleep.

_It was early morning when I first saw you. You were in the Pokemon Centre, talking to the nurse. She handed your pokeballs back to you, and y—_

"N," White opened her eyes to narrow them to slits, a fierce expression crossing her face. He raised his eyebrows at her, questioning, innocent.

"Were you _stalking _me?" N's eyes widened, and he shook his head vigorously. She could see the visible blush touching on his pale skin.

"No, no! No, it wasn't—I wasn't—you weren't—" he resigned himself, seeing as it was a lost cause to argue with the fierceness that was White. He paused, uncomfortably biting his lip with an almost childlike expression. She let up and giggled, gently asking him to continue with his story. He shifted a bit on the bed, and then started to speak again.

_As I was saying, you received your pokemon and then left. Then you went to the pokemart, picked up some supplies, and some food and other things, and returned to your apartment. Afterwards, you went to take your pokemon to the park for a wa—_

"N...could you try and...you know, start from when you and I met? Just because it's a bit _creepy_ to hear about my day from someone else." He nodded apologetically and tapped his finger against his lips to try and remember.

_Oh yes! Well, after doing your hair and mak—after doing some other miscellaneous activities you wouldn't like me to recount, you went and faced off with the Gym Leader, Elesa. You won, of course, I watched from the back row of the bleachers, but you were too busy battling and strategizing to even notice me. I had gone out before you, and as soon as you exited the door, you saw me, and called out my name. Rudely, may I add. I was leaned up against the wall, arms folded across my chest and one foot back up on it. You yelled out, "N, you look like a damn gangster!" picked a rock off the ground, and chucked at me. Being me of course, I deflected it with the back of my hand, and we then had a short exchange about me being "ghetto", which I clearly am not. _

He paused his story and huffed out a deep breath, like he was holding that against me. I quickly apologized and he smiled before continuing.

_You reminded me that we were mortal enemies and that you hated me and turned around to leave, but I caught your shoulder and smiled innocently and said "Would your 'mortal enemy' ask you to the bar?" At that I of course smiled, because you looked bewildered, embarrassed, and flustered, all at the same time! How cute you were._

White cleared her throat and glared at him. He just smiled cutely, warm emerald eyes soothing her. Her body visibly softened, and her muscles became less tense.

_ You raised an eyebrow, then asked me if I planned to kidnap and brainwash you to become a part of the organisation, to which I promptly replied I had no intentions of doing. You still didn't believe me. Then I asked to make a bet with you, I said, if you can beat me in a pokemon battle, I'll leave you alone, at least for a couple of months. You agreed and we fought it out. Unsurprisingly, you won, and I was out of a date for the night. Before you returned your pokemon however, I had a nice chat with it about you. Your Oshawott is very rude, but for some reason, it decided to trust me and convince you that I really wasn't planning anything. I don't know how, but I got you to agree to attend last night. I said I knew a great club, and I'd see you at 8. You sighed and then half-smiled, agreeing, and turned to go to the pokemon centre. _

"Would you like me to skip ahead to the part at the club?" N was very polite. She liked that about him.

"Huh, what," she blinked, too caught up in his etiquette to notice what he'd said.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted me to skip ahead to where I met up with you at the club." White had almost missed what he'd said again.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Definitely." She nodded enthusiastically and then yawned into his face, at which he snickered a bit.

_Well I'd been standing outside the club since 7, waiting in my "gangster" pose as you'd say. I'd closed my eyes to listen to the noises of the city. When I opened them, you were squatted on the ground beneath me, arms across your knees and eyebrows raised with a glorious half-smile on your face. "Having fun doing...whatever?" You sarcastically mumbled and stood up. "I'm very glad to have you as my company," I replied graciously, and placed my arm around your shoulder. Your body tensed up. I cocked my head sideways. "Oh relax." I had grumbled, and walked you to the door of the club. The loud thrumming of techno rattled the ground beneath our feet._

"Geez, you have an incredible memory," White mumbled enviously. All he did was smile more.

_We went inside for a few hours. Danced, raved, talked, laughed, had a few drinks, and just...lived. By the time you'd had your sixth beer, I decided it was enough. You were very drunk, and I was only moderately. I thought that just going to a bar wasn't good enough for a date and remembered that the theme park had fireworks on Friday nights, so I asked you. Surprisingly, you said yes, but I think that was only because you were drink. I assumed you'd lost your ability to reason after drink 3. I remembered the last firework show was at midnight, and quickly paid before grabbing your hand. We ran out to catch it. _

_When we arrived at the park, we still had 45 minutes to spare, so we rode some rides. The rollercoaster was lots of fun. Then we went on the Ferris wheel, and lucky us, we were right at the top for the fireworks! You told me they were beautiful, and I smiled, placed my hand under your chin and said "Just like you." _

_You smiled and kissed me. I kissed back. And that's when things got a bit fiery in the Ferris wheel car. For some reason, you decided that it was incredibly hot, and started to take your vest off. You pressed up against me, struggling to remove your shirt. I placed my hands on your shoulders and pushed you back gently, setting you back into your seat, and picking your vest off the ground before carefully replacing it back onto your body. _

White looked both horrified and confused, like she was in disbelief. She then shrugged it off and blamed the booze.

_"Now, now," I said, "This is not the time to get naked." You gave me a pout, a pout that looked like you weren't all there and it was your drunken madness that had made you do it. I didn't mind though. As long as you did it was what mattered. The fireworks started then, and I scooted onto your bench with you, placing my arms around you in a hug. _

"Gee, N, if I had known you were such a _care bear_, I would have had sex with you sooner," she rolled her eyes sarcastically and then gave him a smug smile. N laughed quietly.

_The fireworks were so pretty, almost as pretty as you. _

White looked like she was going to interrupt him again, but she decided against it and just smiled more.

_When the car docked back on the ground, you told me you were still horny. I blushed. That was so out of character for you. I took your hand and started to walk you home, but you looked so dependent drunk. You were staggering all over the sidewalk, even while I supported you. "White, I'll get you a place to stay tonight, I'll take good care of you." Of course I expected no real response, seeing as you were brain dead, but you just giggled and fell down. I took it as a yes, picked you up into my arms, and carried you home like a princess. _

"Pffffffffft," she seemed amused.

_I booked you a suite in the hotel, the largest open suite they had, the Heatran Suite, made for fiery nights. I didn't intend to stay, but after I set you down on the bed, and turned around to leave, you gripped my hand and pleaded for me to stay. I couldn't refuse such a command. I stripped down to my underclothes, because the room was really hot, even after opening a window. You removed most of your clothes, only keeping on your shirt and some underwear. You called out to me that you were cold, and begged for me to keep you warm. I sighed, wondering if things would get out of control. As soon as I sat down on the bedside, you crawled over to me, placing your arms around my body and kissed me. I just as guiltily kissed back. You removed my shirt, I didn't have the will to struggle, I wanted it just as bad as you did. I leaned over top of you, placing my legs on either side while you breathed heavily against my chest. Passionately, I kissed you. I broke off though, and rolled over before you quickly pounced on me. "Please." You sounded so sad, but I told you I couldn't and that it wouldn't be right since you had no consciousness of what you were saying. You "hmmphed" and told me you wouldn't ever speak to me again before falling asleep. I watched you sleep for about an hour or so, before I also fell asleep._

She interrupted him with a brief "creeper", but then nodded for him to resume speaking.

_And then morning came, and you woke up, and screamed in my face and, well, you know._

White looked very reassured. She sat up, smiling sincerely.

"Thanks for caring, Mr. Sensitive," she mumbled sarcastically as she laid her chin on his ear, feeling the vibrations as he chuckled beneath her.

"Not a problem, Princess White," he replied back, just as sarcastically, and they both laughed. She shifted upright and propped herself up against the backboard of the bed, and he sat up right next to her. She leaned her head into his shoulder. He cleared his throat.

"Yes?" She stared up into his eyes; the vivid emerald took her to a whole new place. No, _universe_.

"I...I have a meeting today," he said awkwardly, and shifted off the bed. She sighed, not trying to hide the disappointment in it. Leaning over, she grabbed his shirt off the night stand and handed it to him smugly.

"Wouldn't want you to be late now, would we?" He grinned back, butting his forehead lightly into hers before placing his t-shirt overtop his undershirt.

"Taking over the world can wait," the two of them laughed quietly, before falling silent again. He stood up, an air of dignity forming itself around him. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly. It lacked the fire it had had last night, but this time the fire was replaced with care. He pulled away, and stroked her hair as he stood up. He slowly walked to the door.

White felt as if there were no breath in her. She wanted to call out to him to stay with her forever, she wanted to call out that she liked him, she wanted to call out that she wanted to see him again, but her voice wouldn't let her. While everything in her heart yelled "Yes!" everything in her body yelled "No!".

"Ah—" she said quietly. N turned around and stared at her, puzzled.

"Yes?" He put his hat onto his wild green hair.

"Thank you. For everything." She forced a smile and tried to seem as grateful as she was. N smiled back.

"It was not a problem, anytime." He slipped his shoes on, gripping the door knob and opening the door. He raised his hat off his head, tipping it at her.

"Until the next, Princess," he declared with a smile.

"Until the next," she responded back. Her smile was so obviously fake and her voice waivered so pitifully, that N couldn't help but pause to stare at her a few more moments before he left. He felt bad to leave her so alone, but he had to leave. He turned around without meeting her sad eyes, and quietly closed the door behind him.

N didn't see her tears hit the bed sheets.


End file.
